Why Aren't I Special?
by Fox of Light
Summary: [Digimon Savers] Masaru talks about his current life and about some things that just plain confuse him. Set before DATS gets destroyed, even though that information is not needed, oh well, it's still useful.


Fox of Light: I come back bringing a Digimon Savers fanfic! It's from the point of view of Masaru. He's just ranting and complaining this entire fic. And no I'm not bashing him. I love Masaru!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, Takeru and Hikari would have ended up together.

* * *

**Why Aren't I Special?**

I used to be able to have at least one fried egg at dinner. Hell, I used to have all that I wanted! Kaa-san mainly made them for me! But now, I have to deal with Agumon, and he eats all the fried eggs in one gulp. Oh, and not to mention Tohma who always seems to get his share of fried eggs as well.

Dammit! It's like I've disappeared off of the face of the planet! Occasionally I get fried eggs if it's actually apart of the main course, which is when Agumon asks for it. It's what he asks for, and not me! It's always, "Agu-chan what would you like for breakfast," then, "Oh Masaru, would you like to request anything to add to that?"

Grrr. OK, it's still really good food, I won't lie, but sometimes I would like my curry without fried eggs on it. Yes, I know I was complaining about not having fried eggs, but this is something else…that is somehow related.

Man, I don't think anyone can realize the pain I'm going through. I want my food the way I want it once in a while.

Oh, and then Agumon always gets served before I do! Kaa-san keeps saying that he's a child and is growing. Honestly, somebody please tell me that he's not an effin' child! He's huge! I'm still growing up, I need my food! I need my proper nutrition, whatever the hell that is.

I also need my food because I'm out more often now. I have to fight Digimon and that takes energy, and food gives me that energy. DATS starves us. They have this 'three meals a day and two snack breaks a day' crap. Who can live on that?! Three meals? _Three?!_

Can you live on three meals? I most certainly can't! There's the when I wake up meal, then the meal I sneak to school in the morning, then lunch, then the meal I have when I get home from school, then dinner, then the after dinner dinner and sometimes I have my midnight meal. Yes meal. Not snack, meal. So what if it's not healthy? A pint of ice cream, cake, more ice cream, chocolate milk, maybe a soda sometimes. That's a meal, isn't it? And it's mostly healthy…just not entirely. The soda is what makes it not healthy.

Chika always gets mad at me for eating so much ice cream. She keeps telling me that it's not healthy for me. How is it not healthy? It's a dairy product! Dairy is good for you. So I easily get my three servings of dairy a day.

At DATS they always have ice cream in the freezer. It's great! One time they have this triple chocolate ice cream, it was so good. Unfortunately I found out that it was Yoshino's, and she overreacted. She picked up the nearest sharp object, which was a butcher's knife. Why would we have a butcher's knife at DATS headquarters? Anyways, she got mad at me, and ran after me with the knife. She kept screaming how that was going to be her snack to help her emotionally, especially since it was her special time of month, whatever the hell that is. I just remember that Tohma overheard this and was horrified for the rest of the day.

I asked Tohma later that day what this 'special time of month' was. He just looked at me with awe and told me that he was surprised that I didn't know what it was since I live with my mom and Chika. He then told me that's it's best not to know. Now it's bugging me. What is this special time of month? And what's special about it? And why does it only apply to females? I want to feel special too!

That reminds me, that day was just plain weird. When my shift was over, I was going to the changing room and in there Tohma's stuff was just scattered everywhere. He was late this morning, so he probably didn't care to be organized like he usually is. But one of the things I found I could have sworn it was porn. That's what it looked like. It was a book and it had naked people in it. Tohma then came into the changing room, and he seemed embarrassed about his mess. And as if he was reading my mind he said, "That isn't porn, you idiot!"

I held the book up. "Then what the hell is it?"

He snatched the book from my hand. "It's an anatomy book!"

I crossed my arms. "It's porn."

Tohma let out an exaggerated sigh, "In your naïve mind it may be porn, but it's an anatomy book. I have to study this stuff so I can become a great doctor someday."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah…right."

So annoying! He's my age and he's saying he's studying that stuff to be a great doctor. Whatever! That day was just…weird.

Yoshino still hasn't forgiven me for the ice cream. I kept telling her that I'd buy her four pints of that exact ice cream, but she kept yelling at me about how she needed ice cream that day to help her cramps and her cravings because it was that time of month. Why did she keep bringing that it was her special time of month? And why did she see seem more pissed than usual? So weird…

A few days later I asked her why she ran after me with a butcher's knife and she responded with a glare. It wasn't just any glare, it was the glare of death, the one that you swear pierces your skin.

Wait…I'm totally off topic…how did we get from food to Yoshino and this so-called 'special time of month'?

Anyways food. It's needed for me to live. The world is trying to starve me, and Agumon just makes it worse and so does Tohma when he's invited to dinner. It's so annoying when he's at dinner with us. Chika's always 'Tohma-kun, Tohma-kun!'

Argh! Whatever happened to 'Masaru-niichan's so awesome'? She used to always say that to everyone. Now it's like I don't matter. She now keeps telling me what I child I am. But that's my imoto. She's always been the more mature one and helps keep me on my feet.

But…

I don't know.

I'm tired now.

Why am I so tired all of a sudden?

Oh well. I'm going to bed now. It's only 1:00 am, that's early for me to go to bed. I usually wake up at midnight have my meal and go to bed at two.

Oh well, I guess I can live only having two pints of ice cream tonight.

Goodnight.

And if you can, can you tell me what the hell this 'special time of month' is?

* * *

Fox of Light: Did you enjoy? I know it was random. Poor Masaru. But it was so fun to write! Yay!

Leave reviews!


End file.
